Du sollst die Familie ehren
by SunshineDreamer1589
Summary: Das Team um Gibbs muss ein Netz aus Lügen und Familiengeheimnissen entknoten, um den Tod eines Petty Officers zu klären und den Täter zu finden. Gibbs/Abby angedeutet. R&R!


_A/N: Alle Rechte verbleiben bei den entsprechenden Personen. Nur zur Unterhaltung geschrieben. Gabby angedeutet. R&R! Viel Spaß! ^^_

_**Du sollst die Familie ehren … **_

Es war ein normaler Tag im NCIS Hauptquartier in Washington, D.C..

Tony DiNozzo stand im Aufzug, Kaffee für seine Kollegen in den Händen. Einer davon war speziell für seinen Vorgesetzten Special Agent Gibbs. Tony hoffte, dass sein Boss dafür sein Zuspätkommen übersehen würde. Er glaubte zwar nicht daran, doch nach der Nacht mit seiner süßen neuen Bekanntschaft hatte er es schwer gehabt, sich aus dem Bett zu quälen.

Es erklang ein 'DING' als der Aufzug hielt. Tony schlich sich hinaus und schaute, ob er irgendwo den silbergrauen Kopf von Gibbs sehen konnte. Da dies nicht der Fall war, richtete er sich auf und stolzierte zu seinem Platz. Nachdem er die Becher mit Kaffee auf den Tischen seiner Kollegen abgestellt hatte, setzte er sich an seinen Platz und arbeitete an dem Report, den Gibbs schon gestern hatte haben wollen.

Zehn Minuten vergingen so in stiller Arbeit. Erst als ein leises 'Guten Morgen' von Tim und Ziva ertönte, schaute Tony auf und starrte direkt in die Augen von Gibbs. Er versuchte, nicht allzu schuldig auszusehen. Doch es fiel Tony schwer, als Gibbs herausfordernd eine Augenbraue hob. Bevor Tony eine fadenscheinige Erklärung für sein Zuspätkommen herausbringen konnte, wandte Gibbs sich ab, da das Telefon auf seinem Tisch klingelte. Tony fiel sichtlich vor Erleichterung in sich zusammen.

„Ziva, McGee, schnappt euch eure Sachen! Toter Marine im Park."

Ziva und Tim legten ihre Arbeit beiseite und eilten mit ihren Sachen zum Aufzug.

Tony stand auf. „Und ich, Boss?", fragte er, doch nach einem Blick von Gibbs auf den Arbeitsplatz seines Agenten, setzte Tony sich wieder hin. „Schon dabei, Boss", murmelte er dem sich entfernenden Rücken von Gibbs zu.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Ziva hatte in ihrer Zeit im Mossad schon viele grausame Morde gesehen, Kunstwerke verdrehter Seelen, und sie schreckte schon lange nicht mehr zurück, wenn sie eine neue Leiche sah. Aber dieses Ding, versteckt hinter Büschen, ließ sie einen Moment erschrecken. Sie würde ihrem schlimmsten Feind nicht solch ein Schicksal wünschen. Okay, vielleicht ihrem allerschlimmsten. Aber was für ein Monster müsste sie sein, dass ihr abgehärtetes Gewissen sie nicht nach einer solchen Tat erschlagen würde? Es schien ihr nicht so, als hätte der Mörder ein schlechtes Gewissen, ansonsten würden sie den ein oder anderen Hinweis schludriger Arbeit finden. Es gab einen Fußabdruck, von einem Stiefel mittlerer Größe, entweder einem Mann mit kleinen oder einer Frau mit großen Füßen gehörend. Aber mehr Hinweise, die zu einem potentiellen Verdächtigen führen würden, gab es nicht.

Tim war etwas grün um die Nase, als er Photos vom Tatort und der nackten Leiche des Petty Officers schoss. Es sah aus, als hätte ein Tier die Eingeweide des Opfers raus gerissen. Doch die kleineren Wunde waren grausamer anzusehen: Die Augenlider waren zusammen genäht, Nase, Ohren und Zunge abgeschnitten, der Mund teilweise zugenäht, Schnitte von verschieden Messern über seinem Körper verteilt. Die Nägel von Finger und Zehen fehlten.

Gibbs sah Ducky zu. „Todeszeitpunkt?"

„Genaueres kann ich dir sagen, wenn ich ihn auf dem Tisch habe, aber ich schätze, zwischen zwei und vier Uhr heute morgen."

Gibbs hob eine Augenbraue und Ducky beantworte die unausgesprochene Frage, während Palmer eine Trage brachte: „Es sieht so aus, als hätte er während dieser Folter noch gelebt." Er schüttelte den Kopf und näherte sich dem Kopf seines toten Patienten. „Was hast du nur alles erlebt, mein Lieber? Wer hat so einen Hass auf dich?"

Gibbs wandte sich Ziva zu, die derweil die junge Frau, die den Petty Officer gefunden hatte, und den gerufenen Polizisten befragte. Die Streifenwache hatte auch die Brieftasche des Mannes, die von jeglichen Fingerabdrücken befreit neben ihm gelegen hatte, aufgehoben und Ziva überreicht.

„Petty Officer Michael Kaine. Ich hab versucht, Tony zu erreichen, um mehr Informationen über ihn zu bekommen, doch er geht nicht an sein Handy. Amanda Darren fand ihn auf ihrem Morgenlauf mit ihrem Hund gegen 7:30 Uhr und verständigte sofort die Polizei. Anscheinend hat sich ihr Hund losgerissen und den Mann gefunden." Gibbs sah zu der jungen Frau, die neben einem Deutschen Schäferhund hockte. „Officer Lynne hat die Stelle abgesichert, die Leiche nicht bewegt, aber das Portemonnaie aufgehoben. Der Abdruck ist von ihm."Sie übergab ihm das Portemonnaie in einer Beweistüte. Das würde direkt an Abby gehen, vielleicht konnte sie etwas finden.

„Also haben wir absolut keine Anhaltspunkte", fasste Gibbs zusammen. Es war ihm ein Rätsel, wie der Mörder seine Leiche in diesem etwas schlammigen Gebiet abgelegt hatte, ohne Spuren zu hinterlassen. „Zurück ins Hauptquartier, du fährst, und ich werde Tony erreichen." Ziva hoffte für Tony, dass er eine wirklich gute Ausrede für seine Unerreichbarkeit hatte, als sie Gibbs dabei zusah, wie er Tim etwas ruppig zurück ins Auto befahl.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

„Ja, mir hat unser Abend auch gut gefallen", grinste Tony in sein Handy und spielte mit einem Kuli. „Wiederholung am Wochenende?" Er lauschte den süßen Klängen der Stimme seiner neuen Flamme. Er verlor sich in Tagträumen über ihr Beisammensein, dass er im ersten Moment das Klingeln des Telefons auf seinem Tisch überhörte. Erst als seine Freundin ihn darauf aufmerksam machte, nahm er den Anruf entgegen. „Tony DiNozzo, NCI-"

„_Warum zum Teufel bist du nicht erreichbar?_", ertönte die wütende Stimme seines Bosses.

„Ich -"

„_Ich will alles über Petty Officer Michael Kaine wissen_", herrschte Gibbs ihn an und legte auf.

Tony seufzte und nahm dann das Handy wieder ans Ohr. „Das war mein Boss, ich muss mal wieder an die Arbeit. … Ja, ich melde mich nochmal." Das würde ja nochmal eine Standpauke geben. Und der Bericht war immer noch nicht fertig.

Als Gibbs und Ziva eine halbe Stunde später ins Büro zurückkamen, sah Tony schon aus einiger Entfernung die Gewitterwolken auf dem Gesicht seines Bosses. Bevor Gibbs etwas sagen konnte, stand Tony auf und brachte das Bild von Petty Officer auf den Bildschirm. „Petty Officer Michael Kaine, seit zehn Jahren im Dienst, M.I.A. seit einer Woche, seine Mutter hat ihn vor fünf Tagen als vermisst gemeldet. Sollte vor anderthalb Wochen in den Irak fliegen, ließ sich aber wegen ein Todesfall in der Familie beurlauben. Keine Vorstrafen, aber zwei Einträge in seine Personalakte. Eine wegen Drogenbesitzes, was sich aber als Medikamentation für seine kürzlich verstorbene Schwester erwiesen hatte. In einer Stunde wird es eine Verbindung in den Irak geben, um mit seinem Vorgesetzten Dennis Kensington über sein Verhalten und den zweiten Eintrag zu sprechen. Kaine wurde im Fall des Todes eines Freundes, Robert Nero Vaelli, als Zeuge befragt und zeitweise auch verdächtigt. Der Fall gilt bislang als ungeklärt."

Gibbs betrachtete den recht ansehnlichen jungen Mann auf dem Foto. Obwohl er nicht lächelte, sondern eher ernst aussah, war da ein Funkeln in den hellen Augen, das von Lebensfreude sprach. In dem Moment kam Tim von Abby wieder und brachte die Fotos auf seinen Computer und dann auf den Bildschirm. Tony zog eine Grimasse. Das war ja widerlich. Was musste Kaine gemacht haben, um so einen Tod zu verdienen? „Ducky geht davon aus, dass Kaine die ganze Zeit über lebendig gewesen ist", informierte Ziva ihn mit ausdruckslosem Gesicht und Tony fühlte sein Frühstück im Magen rumoren.

„Woran ist Vaelli gestorben?", fragte Tim, der sich in Tonys Notizen eingelesen hatte.

„Im Bericht steht, dass es Selbstmord war", antwortete Tony, froh über diese geistige Ablenkung.

„Wenn es Selbstmord gewesen ist, warum ist der Fall noch nicht abgeschlossen?", wollte Gibbs wissen.

„Seine Eltern, streng katholische Italiener, haben gegen diese Idee vehement protestiert, ihr Sohn würde so etwas nie machen und damit seine unsterbliche Seele riskieren." Tony schnaubte. „Sie waren auch nicht damit einverstanden, dass er in die Armee geht, aber das war etwas, was er für sich selbst entschieden hat. Mama Vaelli hat gegen diese Dummheit ihres Sohnes geschimpft, konnte ihn aber nicht davon abhalten. Sie hält Kaine für den Mörder ihres einzigen Sohnes." Tony klingelten noch zehn Minuten nach dem Telefonanruf die Ohren. Aber dafür konnte Gibbs nicht sagen, dass er nicht jeder Spur gefolgt wäre.

„Kaines Familie?"

„Michael Kaine lebte bei seiner Mutter im Keller, wenn er nicht im Dienst war, eine Schwester, verstorben, Vater auf einer Reise verschollen und vor zehn Jahren für tot erklärt. Seine Verlobte, Vanessa Delusci, ist auf Geschäftsreise und zur Zeit nicht erreichbar. Sie arbeitet als Journalistin."

„McGee, hol mir die Vaellis zur Befragung. Ziva, DiNozzo, ihr fahrt zu Kaines Mutter." Ziva verzog innerlich das Gesicht. Sie hasste es, Menschen die Nachricht vom Tod eines ihnen Nahestehenden zu überbringen. Tony machte sich darauf gefasst, zwischen Ziva und der Mutter aufgrund von Zivas im Angesicht solch einer Situation mangelnden Takt vermitteln zu müssen.

Als die beiden gegangen waren, herrschte eine Weile Stille, während Tim sich ans Telefon hängte und Gibbs überlegte, ob es nicht ein Racheakt der feurigen Italiener gegen den Verdächtigen im Todesfall ihres Sohnes sein könnte.

Das Telefon auf Gibbs Schreibtisch rief ihn hinunter in die Autopsie.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

„Was hast du für mich, Ducky?", fragte er, sobald er in den Raum trat und schritt hinüber zu dem Leichentisch. Der Leichnam war von allem Blut befreit und die Wunden sahen noch grausiger aus auf dem blassen Körper.

„Mr. Palmer hier hat die Todesursache herausgefunden", erklärte Ducky mit stolzgeschwellter Brust.

„Die oberflächlichen Wunden wurden ihm vor seinem Tod beigefügt, bis auf das Zunähen im Gesichtsbereich. Das Aufschneiden im Brustbereich führte zu hohem Blutverlust, doch was den Petty Officer umgebracht hat, war ein Stich ins Herz. Das führte zum sofortigen Tod. Was für den armen Kerl wohl auch besser war, eine Erlösung von der Tortur." Palmer sah bleicher aus als sonst, und nur Duckys langjährige Erfahrung hielt ihn davon ab, zu stark über die Taten nachzudenken, die solch einen Schaden an einem menschlichen Körper hinterlassen konnten.

„Noch was?"

„Die Wunden im Gesicht sind auffällig", fing Ducky an. „Ich würde auf einen Täter schließen, der eine bestimmte Nachricht weiter geben wollte. Das ist wie die drei Affen: nichts hören, nichts sehen, nichts sagen; alles in einem." Er schaute fragend auf Gibbs.

„Kaine wurde im Todesfall eines Freundes als Zeuge und dann als Verdächtiger vernommen. Wurde als Selbstmord nach Drogeneinnahme deklariert, die Eltern des Opfers waren davon aber nicht überzeugt und hielten unser Opfer für den Täter. Die Schnitte?"

„Wahrscheinlich um ihm zum Reden zu bringen", meinte Palmer. Gibbs sah zu Ducky und der nickte.

„Alles oberflächliche gerade Schnitte. Ich hatte ja gedacht, dass sie vielleicht eine tiefere Bedeutung haben könnten. Damals, als ich im Urlaub in Deutschland war, da hatte ich einen Fall, so als freundschaftlicher Berater des leitenden Doktors an der Uni, da waren in den Körper einer jungen Frau Runen eingeschnitzt." Er beugte sich über den Leichnam, als läge die Frau vor ihm, und griff ein Skalpell. „Anscheinend war sie Opfer eines heidnischen Fruchtbarkeitsritual gewesen." Er zeigte Palmer einige der Runen, die in das weibliche Opfer geschnitten waren, während Gibbs sich auf den Weg in Abbys Labor machte.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Wie üblich plärrte der Lautsprecher der Anlage Abbys derzeitigen Musikgeschmack in den Raum. Sie stand mit dem Rücken zur Tür und tippte etwas in Ultrageschwindigkeit auf ihrer Tastatur und schien zufrieden mit dem Ergebnis auf ihrem Bildschirm zu sein. Gibbs konnte sie von seinem Platz aus lächeln sehen, es erleuchtete ihre dunklen Augen und fuhr ihm direkt ins Herz. Er fand sich selbst lächeln, als sie im Takt der Musik in den Hüften wippte und ihre schwarzen Pferdeschwänze auf ihrem Kopf herum hüpften. Seit einiger Zeit bemerkte Gibbs, dass, egal wie stressig sein Tag sein mochte, nicht nur ein Abend in seinem Keller bei seinem Boot ihm half, sich abzulenken, sondern auch ein Blick auf seine fröhliche, junge Mitarbeiterin. Wenn sie sich wie in dem Moment ihrer Umgebung nicht bewusst und zufrieden mit ihrer Arbeit und ihrem Leben war, dann war sie am schönsten für ihn.

„Gibbs?" Gibbs schüttelte sich innerlich. Er hatte gar nicht mitbekommen, dass Abby sich umgedreht hatte. Sie sog an ihrem Caf-Pow und der Becher hörte sich verdächtig leer an.

„Der wievielte war das heute?", fragte er, um davon abzulenken, dass er sie angestarrt hatte. Sie lächelte ihn nur spitzbübisch an. Das würde sie nicht vergessen.

„Der -" Sie starrte kurz auf ihren Papierkorb. „Dritte." Und es war nicht einmal Mittag. Gibbs schüttelte den Kopf und kam näher.

„Wenn du etwas Gutes für mich hast, geht der Nächste auf meine Rechnung."

„Yay", grinste Abby und griff nach einem Beweistütchen, in dem ein schwarzes Kärtchen war. Es war vollkommen frei von jeglicher Schrift oder Zeichen. Nicht einmal Fingerabdrücke waren zu sehen, oder Abdrücke von Stiften jeglicher Art. Gibbs hob nur eine Augenbraue.

„Das, mein Lieber, ist mein Gutschein für einen Caf-Pow und der einzige Hinweis, den ich in Kaines Brieftasche gefunden habe. Sein Ausweis, ein wenig Geld, andere Papiere, alle frei von Fingerabdrücken, als hätte er sie immer mit Handschuhen angefasst. Und die Börse war auch komplett abdruckfrei. Frustrierend wirklich. Aber dieser kleine Zettel hat mich stutzig gemacht. Warum sollte jemand ein unbeschriebenes schwarzes Blatt mit sich herum tragen?"

„Zur Sache, Abby," meinte Gibbs innerlich lächelnd, als Abby tief Luft holte, ihren Gedankengang unterbrach und rüber zu einer Schwarzlichtlampe ging.

„Also hab ich alle möglichen Tests gemacht und bin dann hierher gegangen." Sie verdunkelte ihr Labor soweit wie möglich, machte die Lampe an, zog Handschuhe an und holte das Kärtchen aus dem Beutel. Sie legte es unter die Lampe und helle Schrift wurde deutlich. „Nächste Lieferung 20.12.10. Üblicher Ort&Zeit." „Das war vor einer Woche. Die Karte ist nicht unterschrieben und hat keine weitere Nachricht auf der Rückseite", erklärte Abby.

„Aber?"

„Die Information ist einen zweiten Caf-Pow wert", entschied Abby und sprach schon weiter, ehe Gibbs etwas sagen konnte. „Eine Bekannte von mir hat sich für ihre Rituale einen Athame bestellt, einen Ritualdolch. Sie wollte aber eine spezielle Ausführung und die gab es nicht frei verkäuflich zu bekommen. Also hat sie im Internet bei einer besonderen Firma bestellt. Und die geben ihre Pakete an einen besonderen Lieferdienst. Und von dem hatte sie dann solch ein Kärtchen im Briefkasten, konnte es aber nicht lesen, da sie da noch kein Schwarzlicht hatte. Also hat sie mich gefragt, da stand dann Ort und Termin drauf. Ich hab sie dorthin gebracht, weil sie sich alleine nicht traute." Abby zog sich die Handschuhe aus und kritzelte dann die Adresse auf einen Zettel. „Weiß nicht, ob ihr dort was findest, ist aber ein Hinweis."

„Und deinen zweiten Caf-Pow wert", meinte Gibbs, besah sich den Zettel und holte sein Handy hervor.

„Sag ich doch", meinte Abby und streckte ihm die Wange hin. Lächelnd setzte Gibbs ein Küsschen drauf und wenn er sie länger berührte, als es schicklich war, fiel es keinem der beiden auf.

„Abby, deine Bekannte?"

„Hatte seit zwei Jahren keinen Kontakt mehr zu ihr. Sie war komisch."

Kopfschüttelnd und lächelnd ging Gibbs davon.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Ziva und Tony standen vor dem Haus der Kaines. Es war ein normales Einfamilienhaus in einem der Vororte Washingtons in einem ordentlichen hatte Marie Kaine sie höflich aber bestimmt hinaus geschmissen.

Ziva hatte das Kellerzimmer Michaels durchsucht und eine Schachtel mit schwarzen Karten gefunden hatte, nach denen Gibbs sie hatte Ausschau halten lassen, während Tony versucht hatte, etwas aus der leblos wirkenden Frau über ihren Sohn und den Vorwürfen gegen ihn im Falle von Vaellis Tod herauszufinden. Es war kein Wunder, schließlich hatte sie beide Kinder im Laufe von zwei Wochen verloren. Kaum hatte sie die Tochter begraben, musste sie das Begräbnis für den Sohn planen. Ziva hatte außerdem ein Prepaid Handy gefunden, das Marie Kaine nicht als das Telefon ihres Sohnes identifiziert hatte. Vielleicht konnte Abby darin etwas finden, dass ihnen zur Aufklärung des Mordes weiterhelfen konnte. Ziva fuhr sie dann zur Adresse, die Gibbs ihnen weitergegeben hatte.

Tony kannte das Viertel von früheren Fällen. Dort gab es nichts als Lagerhallen, Fabriken und Firmen, in der angegebenen Straße waren vor allem Italiener ansässig. Nachdem Ziva ausgestiegen war, blieb Tony noch einen kurzen Moment sitzen, um sein Gleichgewicht wieder zu finden und seinen Magen die Zeit zu geben, wieder an die ursprüngliche Stelle zu rutschen.

„Nun komm schon, bevor die Spur warm wird."

„Kalt", korrigierte Tony automatisch. Nicht, dass das was nützen würde, denn die Spur war schon über zwei Jahre alt.

Unauffällig gingen die beiden die Straße entlang und blieben dann am Eingang der Gasse stehen, die Abby angegeben hatte. Es standen ein paar Mülltonnen an einer Wand und schwarze Säcke davor, ansonsten war die Gasse leer und recht sauber.

„Hier ist nichts", murmelte Tony, doch Ziva ging vor, um alle Ecken zu durchstöbern, ob sie nicht einen Hinweis finden konnte. Hinter den Mülltonnen blieb sie stehen. „Tony, ruf Gibbs an. Wir haben hier einen Toten", rief sie ihrem Kollegen zu.

Der sprach bereits eifrig in sein Handy, als er zu Ziva kam und die verstümmelte Leiche eines italienischstämmigen jungen Mannes sah.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Gibbs sah sich im Hauptquartier in den Verhörräumen gerade dem Oberhaupt der Vaellis gegenüber. Der in Stolz ergraute Mann war stur und gut darin seine Gefühle hinter einem kalten Gesichtsausdruck zu verbergen.

„Wir haben unseren Sohn vor einem halben Jahr begraben. Und jetzt kommen Sie mir mit diesem Mörder. Haben Sie gar keinen Anstand?"

„Ihr Mörder, Signore Vaelli, wurde selbst Opfer eines grausamen Mordes, mit vorhergehender Folter", erwiderte Gibbs mit steinerner Ruhe und legte drei Fotos vor den Italiener. Eines davon war eine Kopie von seinem Passfoto in seinem Ausweis, das zweite von seinem verstümmelten Gesicht und das dritte von seinem Körper, wie er auf dem Autopsietisch gelegen hatte.

Vaelli sagte nichts, doch in seinen Augen war ein Funkeln zu sehen, dass Gibbs mehr sagte, als Worte. Der Mann war froh, dass Kaine so gestorben war. Sehr froh.

„Sie sind Schlachter."

„Und deswegen bin ich ein Verdächtiger."

Gibbs zuckte nur mit den Schultern. „Haben Sie ihn umgebracht?"

„Nein." Gibbs Bauchgefühl sagte ihm, dass der Mann die Wahrheit sagte.

„Wer arbeitet noch bei Ihnen? Jemand aus der Familie?"

Eine pochende Vene an der Stirn Vaellis allein verriet, was er von dieser Frage hielt. Doch er antwortete recht ruhig. „Ich habe zwei Angestellte aus unserer Nachbarschaft und seit einem halben Jahr arbeitet mein Neffe Valerius bei mir, seit sein Vater, mein jüngster Bruder Valerio, ihn hergebracht hat."

„Ich würde gerne mit ihm sprechen, wenn Sie das einrichten können." Und Gibbs sah an dem wütenden Funkeln in seinen Augen, dass der alte Vaelli die Aufforderung richtig als Befehl verstanden hatte.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Ziva und Tony kamen zurück ins Hauptquartier und setzten sich müde und gestresst an ihre Plätze, um irgendeinen Hinweis zu dem neuen Opfer zu bekommen.

Der Italiener, dessen Ausweis gefälscht war, war auf dem Tisch neben Michael Kaine in Duckys Autopsie gelandet, da er einen Stapel schwarzer augenscheinlich unbeschriebener Zettel und Pakete bei sich hatte und ähnlich zugerichtet war wie Kaine. Ihm fehlten die Folterschnitte und der aufgeschlitzte Bauch, doch die Todesursache war bei ihm auch ein präziser Stich ins Herz. Ihm waren der Mund und die Augen komplett zugenäht, Nase und Ohren waren noch intakt. Auf seiner Brust standen laut Tony die Wörter „Schande" und „Verräter" in italienisch ins Fleisch geritzt.

Gibbs würde nicht erfreut sein, dass sie schon ein zweites Opfer hatten, wenn das erste noch in Duckys Kühltruhe lag. Und dass es keinen Hinweis auf den Mörder gab. Tony tippte eifrig einen ersten Bericht, während er mit Ziva und Tim über die Tische hinweg Ideen austauschte, auch wenn diese langsam ausgelutscht waren.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Abby starrte auf das Foto ihres neuen Opfers und die Angaben, die ihr Computer ihr ausgespuckt hatte, nachdem er das Foto mit tausenden anderen verglichen und endlich zum Ergebnis gekommen war. Das würde Gibbs nicht gefallen. Ganz und gar nicht. Abby hasste es, wenn sie ihm schlechte Nachrichten überbringen musste. Er wurde dann immer so still, dass es ihr Angst machte, bevor er sie, ihre Maschinen und seine Agenten an ihre Belastungsgrenzen trieb. Sie kaute auf ihrer Unterlippe und beäugte ihr Telefon. Eigentlich müsste sie ihn runter rufen, wenn er nicht schon auf dem Weg war, weil sein untrüglicher Sinn ihm verriet, dass es etwas Wissenswertes hier für ihn gab. Normalerweise freute sie sich, wenn er unangekündigt in ihrem Labor auftauchte und nicht nur, weil er oft einen Caf-Pow für sie dabei hatte. Abby seufzte. Sie hatte keine Zeit für Tagträumerei. Sich innerlich aufrichtend, griff sie nach dem Telefonhörer.

„Hey Abby, ich bin schon da", hörte sie eine amüsierte Stimme hinter sich.

Gibbs hatte Abby eine Weile dabei zu gesehen, wie sie sich sorgte und hastige Blicke zu ihrem Telefon warf, bevor sie sich aufraffte, den Anruf zu tätigen. Wenn sie ihn anrufen wollte, waren es sicherlich keine guten Neuigkeiten, aber so schlimm konnte es doch nicht sein. Und er reagierte ja auch nicht so schlimm, dass sie sich vor ihm fürchten musste. Oder? Gibbs schüttelte seinen Kopf. Abby sollte sich niemals vor ihm fürchten müssen.

Er zuckte innerlich zusammen, als Abby sich erschreckt zu ihm umdrehte, als er sich bemerkbar machte. Ihre Augen weiteten sich kurz und so schnell, wie sie das bisschen Farbe in ihrem Gesicht verloren hatte, gewann sie sie wieder. Doch das entging Gibbs alles nicht und er schalt sich innerlich dafür, dass sie Angst vor ihm hatte. Mit sicheren, langsamen Schritten ging er zu ihr, drückte ihr den Caf-Pow in eine Hand und ein Küsschen auf die Wange. Er seufzte innerlich erleichtert auf, als er ihre strahlenden Augen und ihr noch strahlenderes Lächeln sah.

„Hast du etwas für mich, Abby?", fragte er sie dann und ihr Lächeln verblasste etwas. Sie nickte in Richtung ihres Computers, auf dem er ein Bild des Opfers sehen konnte.

„Aber du weißt ja, was sie sagen: Erschieße den Boten schlechter Nachrichten nicht", babbelte sie nervös, während er zum Computer ging, eine Augenbraue erhoben, als er das hörte. Das würde er sich merken müssen. Als er den Namen unter dem Bild las, fluchte er leise und tippte Tonys Nummer in sein Handy. Er hörte kaum, dass sein Agent ihn fragte, was er brauchte, da bellte er schon ins Telefon, dass er Vaelli Senior noch einmal im Verhörraum haben wollte. Und dass der seinen Neffen mitbringen sollte. Er seufzte, bevor er sich wieder Abby zuwandte, die ihn mit großen Augen ansah. Er trat zu ihr und hauchte einen Kuss auf ihre Stirn. „Gute Arbeit, Abbs", würgte er hervor, bevor er sich auf dem Weg zum Fahrstuhl machte.

Abby sah ihm verträumt und ein wenig traurig nach. Sie hasste es, ihm schlechte Neuigkeiten überbringen zu müssen. Sie sah auf das Foto des leichenblassen Robert Nero Vaelli. Totgesagte lebten eben doch länger, als man dachte – wenn auch nur ein halbes Jahr.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Nero Vaelli tobte innerlich, dass er zum zweiten Mal innerhalb eines Tages in das NCIS Hauptquartier beordert worden war. Diesmal hatte er seinen Neffen Valerius mitgebracht, der in einem anderen Raum saß und wie sein Onkel auf einen Agenten wartete, der ihn verhören würde.

Gibbs trat ein und stellte einen Kaffee vor Vaelli Senior hin und legte die Mappe, die er in den Händen gehalten hatte, vor sich hin, ehe er Platz nahm. „Wir haben Sie und Ihren Neffen herbeordert, weil es einen zweiten Mordfall gab, der dem ersten ähnelt. Weitere Indizien lassen ein Zusammenhängen beider Fälle möglich erscheinen."

„Ich hatte weder mit dem Mord an Kaine noch mit diesem zweiten zu tun", sagte Vaelli in einem Tonfall, der Gibbs warnte, dass der italienischstämmige Mann am Ende seiner Geduld war.

„Ich glaube Ihnen. Schließlich würden Sie ihren Sohn nicht umbringen. Oder?" Damit öffnete er den Ordner und legte die Bilder des zweiten Opfer vor den Mann. Der wurde mit jeder Sekunde bleicher.

„Das ist ein übler Scherz, den Sie mit mir spielen", wisperte Vaelli und wendete seinen Blick ab.

„Meine Kollegen haben die Leiche des jungen Mannes heute gefunden Sein Ausweis war gefälscht. Unsere Forensikerin hat ihn als Robert Nero Vaelli identifiziert." Gibbs wünschte, dass er dies nicht machen musste, einem Vater erklären, dass sein totgeglaubter Sohn ein halbes Jahr nach seinem Begräbnis noch quicklebendig gewesen war, nur um dann so ein Ende zu finden.

„Aber wie kann das sein? Wir haben den Leichnam damals als unseren Sohn identifiziert."

Gibbs seufzte. Das war auch ein Rätsel für ihn. Hatten die Vaellis im Schockzustand einen Fehler gemacht? Doch das glaubte er nicht. „In dem Report damals stand, dass das Gesicht des Mannes aufgrund seines Sturzes durch ein Fenster zerschnitten war", begann Gibbs, doch Vaelli schnaubte.

„Wir kannten unseren Sohn gut. Meine Frau hat ihn auch trotz all der Verletzungen erkannt. Und das sollte eine Mutter auch!"

„Und was würde ihre Frau zu diesen Bildern sagen?"

Vaelli schwieg, immer noch den Blick auf die Bilder vermeidend

„Sie sagten, ihre Frau wäre sich sehr sicher gewesen. Wie steht es mit ihnen?"

Vaelli sah aus, als wollte er etwas harsches antworten, doch dann schloss er den Mund und überlegte. „Ich dachte, ich wäre es. Aber jetzt, wo ich diese Bilder sehe – es gab etwas, das mich damals stutzig gemacht hat. Robert hat ein Muttermal an der rechten Seite seines Halses." Vaelli schaute widerwillig auf die Photos und zeigte dann auf eins, auf dem das Muttermal gut sichtbar war.

„Und der Leichnam hatte es nicht?"

„Ich … das kann ich nicht sicher sagen. Aber ich glaube nicht."

Gibbs atmete tief durch. Der Leichnam wurde damals in den Sachen von Robert Vaelli gefunden, samt Portemonnaie, Schlüssel und Ausweisen. Das und die Aussage der Eltern hatte gereicht um den Körper zu identifizieren. Es war ein klarer Fall von Selbstmord gewesen, selbst ein Abschiedsbrief war gefunden worden. Trotzdem hatten die Vaellis darauf bestanden, dass ihr Sohn niemals Selbstmord begehen würde und hatten den besten Freund ihres Sohnes, Michael Kaine, beschuldigt. Irgendetwas übersah Gibbs hier, ihm fehlte noch ein wichtiges Puzzlestück zum Entschlüsseln dieses Falles.

„Oh Gott", wisperte Vaelli auf einmal. Gibbs blickte ihn fest an, doch der Italiener ignorierte in und kramte sein Portemonnaie hervor. Mit zitternden Fingern hielt er Gibbs ein Photo entgegen. Gibbs nahm es entgegen und schaute es gründlich an. Es zeigte eine Frau und zwei Männer. Einen davon konnte er als Vaellis Neffen Valerius identifizieren, da der junge Mann im nächsten Raum saß und von Tony befragt wurde.

Den anderen Mann hatte Gibbs auf den ersten Blick für Robert Nero Vaelli gehalten. Als er genauer hinsah, erkannte er, dass das Muttermal am Hals fehlte. „Wer ist das?", fragte er Vaelli überrascht und etwas harsch.

„Mein Bruder Valerio."

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Gibbs hatte noch eine Viertelstunde mit Vaelli geredet und war von dessen Unschuld überzeugt. Nicht so sehr von der seiner Frau. Irgendetwas wusste sie über das Begräbnis ihres Schwagers und das Verbleiben ihres Sohnes.

Er hatte nach dem Ende des Gespräches Tonys Vernehmung unterbrochen und ihn mit Ziva losgeschickt, um die Frau zum Verhör zu holen. McGee war im Labor mit Abby.

Gibbs selbst sah sich einer jungen Frau gegenüber, die ihren Weg zum Arbeitsplatz seiner Gruppe gefunden hatte.

„Mein Name ist Vanessa Delusci. Michaels Mutter hat mir erzählt, was passiert ist."

Gibbs ging im Kopf alle Namen durch, die zu dem Fall gehörten. Vanessa Delusci war die Verlobte Kaines und bisher nicht erreichbar gewesen. Für eine Frau, die gerade die Mitteilung vom Tod ihres Liebsten bekommen hatte, erschien sie ziemlich gefasst.

„Die Verlobte Michael Kaines?", fragte Gibbs, nachdem er der Frau die Hand geschüttelt und ihr einen Platz angeboten hatte.

Die Frau schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich war nur seine Alibifreundin."

Gibbs horchte auf. „Was meinen Sie damit?"

„Naja, die Jungs mussten ihren Müttern ja etwas erzählen, wenn sie sich treffen wollten. Und mit dieser ganzen 'Don't Ask. Don't Tell.' Politik des Militärs hatten sie ja noch genug Grund sich zu verstecken und nach Ausreden zu suchen." Da war ein fehlendes Puzzleteil.

„Die Jungs? Und Sie waren damit einverstanden, als Alibifreundin herhalten zu müssen?"

„Na, Michael und Robert, Robert Vaelli. Und wir sind seit der Schulzeit beste Freunde. Und meine Freundin hat nichts dagegen. Sie haben uns ja selbst oft genug ausgeholfen."

Da war ein weiteres Puzzleteil. Nur wer hatte davon noch gewusst, dass die beiden ein Paar gewesen waren?

„Wussten Sie, dass Robert Vaelli vor einem halben Jahr gestorben ist?" Nun wollte er doch mal sehen, wie viel sie über diese kriminelle Täuschung wusste.

Doch die junge Frau schaute ihn nur erstaunt an. „Das kann nicht stimmen, da ich ihn vor einer halben Woche noch quicklebendig herumlaufen gesehen habe. Aber um die Zeit haben sie doch seinen Onkel begraben", erinnerte sie sich. „Es war ein harter Schlag für die Familie und Robert ist ausgezogen, da ihm sein Cousin das Leben schwer gemacht hat. Anscheinend hat er Robert und Michael zusammen erwischt und gedroht, Roberts Eltern von der Beziehung zu erzählen. Aber ich weiß das alles auch nur von Robert. Ich war zu der Zeit außer Landes wegen meines Berufes."

„Und Robert haben Sie das letzte Mal vor einer halben Woche gesehen?"

Sie nickte.

Innerlich seufzend legte Gibbs ein Photo des Toten vor sie hin. „Wir haben Robert Nero Vaelli heute Vormittag tot aufgefunden."

„Oh", meinte sie nur nach einem kurzen Blick auf das Photo.

Gibbs' Gesicht verdüsterte sich. „Sie nehmen das ja alles sehr gelassen auf", knurrte er. Vanessa Delusci hob nur eine Augenbraue und kramte ein Rezept und eine Pillenschachtel aus ihrer Handtasche hervor.

„Ich komme gerade vom Flughafen. Ohne Beruhigungsmittel kriegt man mich nicht in ein Flugzeug, aber das Fliegen gehört zu meinem Job. Die Wirkung hat noch nicht nachgelassen. Und ich breche auch lieber privat, zu Hause, zusammen." Sie schenkte ihm ein stumpfes Lächeln.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Tony ließ sich hinter seinem Tisch nieder und seinen Kopf auf die Tischplatte fallen. Wenn es das Produkt gäbe, hätte er gerne Gehirn-Bleiche benutzt und die Tirade, mit der Mrs. Vaelli ihn in italienisch zusammengestaucht hatte, gelöscht.

„DiNozzo, wo ist Mrs. Vaelli?", fragte Gibbs.

Ohne aufzublicken antwortete Tony: „Ziva bringt sie in einen Verhörraum zum Abkühlen."

„Und warum hilfst du ihr nicht dabei?"

Tony schaute entsetzt auf. Gibbs hob eine Augenbraue. Doch Tony musste keine Erklärung abgeben, da in dem Moment Ziva in die Abteilung kam. Sie schimpfte auf hebräisch vor sich hin.

„Diese Frau ist ein Hausdrachen der allerschlimmsten Sorte", sagte sie nur zu Gibbs.

Der entschloss sich , das Geschehen zu ignorieren und erklärte seinen Agenten, was er von Vaelli Senior und Vanessa Delusci erfahren hatte.

„Also für mich hören sich beide verdächtig an", meinte Tony, dem immer noch die Ohren klingelten. Das Gefühl wurde noch durch das Telefon, das auf Gibbs' Tisch klingelte, verstärkt.

„Wir haben nur noch einen Verdächtigen", meinte Gibbs mit grimmigen Lächeln, nachdem er wieder aufgelegt hatte. „Das war Abby. Sie hat einen Fingerabdruck gefunden – und den dazugehörigen Besitzer."

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Gibbs betrat den Verhörraum. Mrs. Vaelli sah nicht so aus, als hätte sie sich schon abgeregt. Man sah ihr an, dass sie vier Kinder, Robert und drei Töchter, zur Welt gebracht hatte und ihre schwarzen Locken waren von grauen Fäden durchzogen. Doch darunter schien ihre einstige Schönheit hervor – und ihr aufbrausendes Temperament, das Tony verängstigt hatte.

Doch Gibbs hatte eine Strategie mit dieser Frau umzugehen. Nicht zum Reden kommen lassen. Das war wie mit seinen Frauen. Wenn er die erst einmal in Fahrt hatte kommen lassen, war alle Hoffnung verloren gewesen, das Gespräch ohne zu brüllen zu führen.

„Sie wurden hergebracht, um über die Morde von Valerio Vaelli, Michael Kaine und Robert Nero Vaelli zu sprechen." Er setzte sich hin, griff in die Mappe, die er bei sich hatte, und legte die Photos von den verstümmelten jungen Männern vor sie hin.

„Das ist ihr Sohn, nicht wahr?", fragte er und zeigte auf das eine Photo. Die ältere Frau zuckte zusammen und schüttelte den Kopf, mehr aus Unwillen der Wahrheit ins Gesicht zu schauen als zur Verneinung. „Ihr Mann hat ihn schon identifiziert. Merkwürdig nicht, dass sie ihn schon vor einem halben Jahr begraben haben, wir ihn heute aber erst tot aufgefunden haben und eine Zeugin bestätigt hat, dass er vor ein paar Tagen noch gelebt hat."

Mrs. Vaelli schüttelte immer noch den Kopf.

...

„Wir wissen, dass vor einem halben Jahr nicht Robert begraben wurde, sondern sein leiblicher Vater Valerius."

Valerio schaute Tony nur gelassen an. „Ihren Vater. Was wir nicht wissen, ist, ob Sie eingeweiht warn, oder nicht, Valerio."

Tony war langsam am Verzweifeln. Egal was er machte oder sagte, es schien den jungen Mann nicht zu interessieren. Das war ihm beim ersten Gespräch schon aufgefallen.

„Ich denke, dass Sie es am Anfang nicht wussten, dann aber doch die Wahrheit herausbekommen haben. Sie müssen wütend auf ihre Familie gewesen sein und besonders auf Robert. Denn wenn nicht er im Grab lag, sondern Ihr Vater, dann musste er ja noch irgendwo quicklebendig rumspringen. Haben Sie deswegen Michael Kaine aufgesucht, den besten Freund ihres Halbbruders, und ihn gefoltert?"

...

„Ich habe diesen Mann gehasst. Er hat mein Leben ruiniert", entfuhr es Mrs. Vaelli letztendlich. „Er hat verdient, was immer ihm widerfahren ist."

„Warum haben Sie ihn dann als ihren Sohn identifiziert und nicht als wer er war?", fragte Gibbs.

„Er war in den Sachen meines Sohnes gefunden worden, mit seinem hätte ich denn anderes denken sollen, als dass Robert -", Mrs. Vaelli unterbrach sich abrupt und starrte auf die Photos.

„Was ihrem Schwager passiert ist, kann ein Unfall gewesen sein. Das können wir aber nicht beweisen, weil sie damals eine Falschaussage gemacht haben und wir ihren Sohn nicht befragen konnten. Und zwei junge Männer mussten dafür grausam sterben. Das hätte verhindert werden können, wenn sie sich sofort gestellt hätten." Er tippte auf die Photos.

„Ich konnte meinen Sohn nicht verraten."

...

„Ich habe ihn geliebt, meinen Vater. Aber er hat mich nicht beachtet. Für ihn hieß es Robert dies und Robert das. Und dann hat er mich noch nach Amerika abgeschoben. Er hat verdient, was ihm widerfahren ist."

„Aber dennoch haben Sie ihn gerächt. Sie haben herausbekommen, dass Robert noch lebte, vielleicht haben sie Kaine zuerst gefangen, um ihn zu befragen, wo Robert sich versteckt hielt. Und als er Ihnen nicht geantwortet hat, haben Sie ihn gefoltert." Tony legte das Foto von Michael Kaine in all seiner blutigen Grausamkeit raus.

Der junge Mann starrte darauf und erschien etwas grün um die Nase. „Warum hätte ich das tun sollen?"

...

„Warum haben Sie Michael Kaine so gehasst, dass Sie ihn beschuldigt haben am Tod ihres Schwagers beteiligt gewesen zu sein? Sicherlich war er anwesend, Ihr Sohn hatte bestimmt Hilfe dabei den Körper so zu präparieren, dass er aussah wie er selbst. Hätten Sie ihn nicht beschützen müssen wie Ihren Sohn auch?"

Mrs. Vaelli schnaubte. „Der Junge war mir schon immer ein Dorn im Auge. Seit der Schule konnte man die beiden nicht trennen. Es war unmoralisch. Je weiter entfernt der Bursche von meinem Sohn war desto besser."

„Dann wussten Sie, dass die beiden ein Paar waren?"

...

„Ich habe es nicht nur für meinen Vater getan! Robert hat der Familie mit seinem widerlichen Verhalten Schande bereitet!", schrie Valerio Tony an.

Ziva kam hereingestürmt, um den jungen Mann auf seinem Platz zu halten. Tony hatte ihn damit konfrontiert, dass seine Fingerabdrücke am Tatort gefunden worden waren.

„Ich glaube, er ist bereit für Gibbs", sagte er dann erleichtert zu Ziva.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Am Ende des Tages schickte Gibbs McGee und Ziva frühzeitig nach Hause. Tony schaute ihnen verärgert nach, konzentrierte sich aber schnell wieder auf die zu schreibenden Berichte, als Gibbs ihn liebenswürdig angrinste, als wartete er nur darauf, dass sich der Agent beschwerte. Doch Tony wusste es besser.

Innerlich pfeifend ging Gibbs, seinen Kaffee in der einen Hand, einen Caf Pow in der anderen, zum Aufzug. Ein letzter Besuch bei Abby, dann würde er nach Hause gehen. Nachdem Valerio Vaella vor Tony zugegeben hatte, seinen Halbbruder und dessen Freund umgebracht zu haben, war es für Gibbs ein leichtes gewesen, die Details zu erfahren.

Valerio hatte die beiden am Tag seiner Ankunft mit seinem Vater im Vaelli Haushalt beim Küssen erwischt, aber nichts gesagt. Er hatte abwarten wollen, bis er es seinem Vater sagen konnte, doch es nicht mehr geschafft. Valerius sollte schon am gleichen Tag wieder abreisen, da Mrs. Vaelli ihn nicht länger als nötig im Haus haben wollte. Doch bevor er wieder nach Italien flog, wollte Valerius noch mit seinem Sohn sprechen, doch da der schon mit Michael gegangen war, ließ er sich von seinem Bruder die Adresse geben, wohin sich die beiden oft zurückzogen. Es war eine Wohnung in einer ehemaligen Fabrikhalle mit hohen Fenstern, für die sich die jungen Männer mit anderen Freunden die Miete teilten. Es war ein Rückzugsort für alle. Als Valerius dort ankam, erwischte er seinen Sohn und Michael in flagrante. Es kam zum Streit und dann zum Handgemenge, bei welchem Valerius Michael beinahe erwürgte. Robert half seinem Freund und wirbelte seinen Vater so kräftig herum, dass dieser durch eine der Fensterscheiben flog. In Panik hatten die beiden Männer entschieden, es als Selbstmord vorzugeben.

Valerio hatte nicht herausbekommen, warum sie es als Roberts Selbstmord dargestellt hatten. Wahrscheinlich war es nur eine impulsive Entscheidung gewesen.

Der angebliche Tod seines Cousins beziehungsweise Halbbruders hatte Valerio nicht mitgenommen, da er den jungen Mann gar nicht gekannt und an dem Tag zum ersten Mal gesehen hatte. Daher war ihm anstelle seines Onkels auch aufgefallen, wie komisch sich seine Tante für ein paar Monate aufführte. Die hatte gewusst, dass ihr Sohn noch lebte und war eines Tages Michael Kaine bis zu dessen unbekannter Wohnung gefolgt, in der er mit Robert lebte. Sie hatte die beiden ab und zu besucht, um ihnen Sachen vorbeizubringen, bis zu dem Tag, an dem sie erfahren hatte, wie nahe die beiden sich standen. Danach hatte sie den Kontakt zu ihnen abgebrochen. Doch Valerio hatte längst mitbekommen, dass Robert noch lebte und in welcher Beziehung er mit seinem Freund war. Es hatte ihn einige Zeit gekostet, seinen Überfall zu planen, damit man ihn nicht sofort verdächtigte. Doch er war schlampig geworden, als er seinem Halbbruder gegenüber gestanden hatte. Und am helllichten Tage hatte er auch nicht genug Zeit gehabt, um alle Spuren zu verwischen.

Was für eine Tragödie aus einem einfachen Streit erwachsen konnte. Gibbs wurde mit dem Ding des Aufzugs aus seinen Gedanken gerissen. Er trat hinaus und ging den wohlbekannten Weg.

Er stand wieder in der Tür ihres Labors und schaute ihr beim Arbeiten zu. Wieder dröhnte die Musik durch den Raum, doch, wie er glaubte, etwas leiser als früher am Tag. Gibbs räusperte sich und Abby drehte sich erschrocken zu ihm um.

„Gibbs!", schimpfte sie, nahm den Caf Pow aber begierig an.

„Du hast heute gute Arbeit geleistet", sagte er und Abby streckte ihm erwartungsvoll ihre Wange hin.

Leise lachend setzte er den wohlverdienten Kuss auf die weiche Wange und nahm Abby dann in den Arm. „Wirklich gute Arbeit", flüsterte er in ihre Ohr und drehte sich dann zum Gehen.

„Warte, ich habe noch etwas für dich!", reif sie aus und wuselte hinüber zu ihrem Schwarzlicht. Neugierig stellte er sich an ihre Seite und nahm die schwarze Karte entgegen, die sie ihm reichte. Er hielt sie unter das Schwarzlicht. „Regel Nummer 12?" stand darauf. Gibbs schaute kurz hinüber, um Abbys Reaktion zu lesen, doch sie schaute nur mit leicht geröteten Wangen auf die schwarze Karte. Gibbs schaltete das Schwarzlicht aus und legte die Karte umgedreht ab. Er spürte Abbys Enttäuschung.

„Darf ich dich am Wochenende zum Essen einladen?", fragte er nach einer langen Pause und lächelte angesichts ihres Erstaunens und der puren Freude in ihren strahlenden Augen. Sie nickte nur stumm und er küsste sie noch einmal auf die Wange, diesmal näher am Mund. Dann drehte er sich um und schlenderte hinaus, leise vor sich hin lachend, als er Abbys gedämpften Jubel vernahm.

_FIN_


End file.
